daybreakers prank calling hunter
by pepsi-Cola.StayGoldPony
Summary: funny..... the tittle says it all
1. ash and quinn

Sadly, i do not own nightworld or any of the character.

Ash is this color

hunter is this color

Ash prank calling Hunter

(ring ring)

Hello, Hunter speaking

balls

ok................

Do you like pizza?

No

Are you a guy?

yes, now what do you want ?

your ass

Im talking to a complete dumbass.

(hangs up)

what the fuck

(ring)

WHAT

bye ( hangs up phone again).

quinn is this color

hunter is this color

Quinn prank calling Hunter

(ring ring)

hello, redfern recidence

did you wash your undies?

mom?

PIZZA

i am going to kill you

ok

really?

pinapple

Gosh, people are stupid

and don't you forget it

forget what

your virginaty WOOOOOO!!!!

Go to hell

do you got a map?

(hits head on wall)

(hangs up laughing)

(throws phone).


	2. james

James

(ring ring)

Hello,Hunter talking

would you like a shake with that ass?

uhhuu wait , what

(does in girly voice) Hey sexy

HOLY HELL

Screams in girl voice AHHHHHH

Is this girls gone wild?

yes

really?

no mwahahahaha

omg

(hangs up)


	3. morgead

L.j. = say it

Me= no

L.j. = ( pushes stake farther down on my chest)

Me= im not a vampire

L.j.= it does not matter it will still kill you ( PWNED)

Me= Fuck

L.j. = say it not or i will kill you

Me = ummm let me thank hmmmm NO

L.j. = (pushes farther down drawing little blood ) now say it or i will kill you.

Me= FINE I don't own night world or any of its charecters ( breaks down crying)

L.j.= such a baby ( walks away ).

Morgead

( ring ring )

hello

Baby come back to bed (says in girly voice)

WHAT?

I have toco's

Mumbles crazy then sighs

WEEEEEEEEE

U ok?

Barney

ARe you high?

I love you, you love me

( screams )

mwahahahha I shall never share barney

( hangs up)

How rude :(

Reveiw plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Galen

**Ash= * singing * she thinks my tractor is sexy.....**

**Me= wow your singing is........horrible ( cracks up into laughter as he glares at me)**

**Ash= well you don't own night world so shut up.**

**Me= ok you did not have to be so mean**

**Ash= being mean is what i do best :)**

**Me= ok.... let's see what marylynette thanks about that( does evil grin)**

**Ash= nooooooooooooo i was joking**

**Me= thats what I thought! ( you got pwned)**

**Ash= well you don't own night world so ha , who is pwned now**

**Me= why do you have to keep bringing that up ( starts crying and runs away)**

**Ash= uhhhhhhhhh............ oops :(**

Galen

(ring ring)

Hunter speaking

I wanna break up

What?

shut up hoe

I think i'm going to comit suicide

really? may i watch?

(humph)

*sings* i'm so lonely got nobody for my own

(gets a rope)

(gigles like a girl)

do you have a five feet rope i can use ?

wanna make out?

WTF(throws phone out window**)**

( smiles then hangs up)

**I hope yall liked it :)**

**Peace out **

***m***


	5. jez

**ME= do I own night world ?**

**morgead= NO**

**ME= do I own you?**

**Morgead= NO**

**ME= do you want me to own you ?**

**Morgead (flushes red) maybe, don't tell jez.**

**ME= JEZ morgead wants me to own him :)**

**JEZ= ( growls) morgead your in so much troble....you might want to say good bye to the world.**

**Morgead= ( turns toward me) well you don't own night world.**

**ME= awwwww fuck I just remembered that danmit :(**

**If I owned night world I would be L.J. Smith but i am not**

**well i am babling so back to the day break prank calling.... oh and ppl please do not steal my words with out permission please and thank you. Well on with the comedy :)**

JEZ

ring ring

Hello Hunter here

Rapist

where?

under there

under where?

(giggles)

you stupid fucking twerp, I am going to kill you !!!

wanna fuck ?

WHAT

rapist

ughhh not again

bye (hangs up)

**review and I will do another one soon I love you all, u are my muse :) remember to review, the faster you do the faster I post one on here.**


	6. poppy

**ME= wanna make out?**

**Delos= how old are you ?**

**ME= umm 14 but thats not the point so answer the danm question!**

**Delos= ok, i will make out with you.**

**ME= really, man i love life..... ( thinks.... i wonder if you can get high off of life?).**

**we are about to kiss when....**

**Maggie=( jumps on my back) grrrrr u kiss my boyfriend and you lose a hand**

**ME= ok, kisses delos.**

**Maggie pulls out a dagger and starts walking towards me.**

**Maggie= Either you lose a hand or you say you don't own night world... your choice.**

**ME= rather lose a hand.**

**Maggie naw saying you don't own night world is more painful.**

**ME= (gulps as she pounces on me knocking me to the groun pinning me till I say it) I do not own Night world.**

**Maggie= thats better( skips off to the beach holding delos hand)**

Poppy

ring ring

Hunter here

*sings* she thinks my tractor is sexy

Awww bloody hell

puppy

HUH

ruff ruff

OMFG

twinkle twinkle little star...

suicide has never sounded so good

polly wanna cracker

( trys to find a gun)

ITS JOHNNY APPLESEED!!!!

screw it ( jumps out window)

( laughs mwahahaha)

Hmmm wheres my 27 virgins

( guy walks up)

what do you want?

They never said the virgins were girls

( another guy walks up)

Now what do you want?

I'm the devil now bend over.

**twice in one day I know awsome right right right welllllllllsssss please review if u don't i will take for ever for the next one I want five more reviews atleast :)**

**~~~~~~~ m ~~~~~~~**


	7. marylynette and rashel

**ME= I own night world mwahahahahah**

**L.J. =NO U DONT**

**ME= ( steals night world from her )**

**L.J. = ( pulls out a gun ) now we can do this the ard way or the easy way.... which one is it going to be**

**ME= depends whats the hard way?**

**L.J.= are you stupid or something ( shakes gun ) ?**

**ME= Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... The hard way... just aim at my leg, K?**

**L.J. = hmmmmmm.... no Now say you do not own night world and I will spare your life**

**ME= no**

**L.j. = I will write you as one of my charecters and make you go to the darkest of hells.**

**ME= .ok. I Don't own night world... OH god ( breaks down crying)**

**Ight you guys I am putting two people in this one ok, ok. Enjoy and review :).**

Marylynette

ring ring

Hello

oh yeahhhhhh

Um...Ok

Do you think my ass looks big ?

Wtf danm kids.

( ash comes in room and takes phone)

Are you there

NO ( ash then screams then kisses Mare)

( hunter hangs up)

Keller was going to do this one but galen made a bet with morgead and lost and had to get high, so she is taking care of him now.

_**Flash back**_

_**Galen= hey pretty lady ( he is acting like elvis,) ( he flips his hair).**_

_**Keller = are you all right ?**_

_**Galen = ( screams ) KELLER KELLER OMG ITS HELEN KELLER. ( he then runs around the bulding yelling this...) keller keller keller keller keller keller keller keller.......**_

_**Keler: WHAT**_

_**Galen: HI**_

_**Keller knees him in the head knocking him out and he wakes up 2 hours later fine.... until he makes another bet with morgead........**_

_**Flash back over**_

Rashel

ring ring

are you a hooker ?

wtf is with people today?

They saw your mom

( growls)

Sounds like some one hasn't had sex in a while.

Life sucks

So do you ( get it , he is gay... no offense to anyone that is gay)

( hangs up)

WELL

Alright yall I hope you like this... I put two in it becuase it was short plus the keller and galen flash back. well I still have like five more of theses to do anyway I might put a short story with the next one If I get five mopre reveiws  
I would be really happy :) And i would up date faster :) so review and please add to your favorite stories :) bye yall

~~~~~~~ M ~~~~~~~


	8. delos

**Me= I am going to get to the point, I own night world!**

**Delos= no you don't**

**ME= I have world domination then !**

**Delos= no you don't**

**Me= Fine I own you!**

**Delos= No You don't**

**Me= fine what a way to spoil the mood.**

DELOS

ring ring

hello, hunter speaking

Hi(does in seductive girl voice)

Are you the hooker I ordered ?

NO!!!

who are you then ?

The cookie monster!

Really ?

...............

Hello

................

You there ?

WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE !!!!!!

UM ?

Prepare to die !

Is this delos

Nope

Are you sure

Yup

Then who is this really?

Adam lambert !

really !

No, its your mom

* * *

( hangs up )


	9. mystery :

**sorry i have not updated yall, i'm working on another story it has 25 pages so far :) I am s!o proud!**

**ME= I know where you live**

**Stranger= me?**

**ME= yeah you, i know its you .**

**stranger=????? wtf**

**ME=I know it's you.....MOM!**

**MOM= how'd u know**

**ME= lucky guess**

**MOM= say it out loud**

**ME= ....**

**MOM= SAY IT**

**ME= vampire**

**MOM= this is not twilight, now say it.**

**ME= it.**

**MOM= *beep beep beep * ( beep= cuss words )**

**ME= fine, i don't own night world , GOSH!**

**Stranger**

_hunter_

_ring ring_

_Hello_

_**why, why'd you do it**_

_Excuse ,me_

**I Thought you loved me**

_wtf, who are you_

**i just want my cookies :(**

_UGGGGGGGHHHH I WILLL KILLLLLL YOUUUU_

**I am hiding in your underwear **

_WTF_

**Now i am in you-**

_I don't want to know now who are you_

**SPONGE BOB **

_i am just going to go ok..._

**Biggie smalls?**

_.......?_

**your your your going going too tooo the the restroom......**

_Hangs up_

_A QUINN AND ASH ADVENTURE_

_" I am so bored, lets do something " ash says_

_"ok , hmmm how about being surgeons " quinn suggests._

_" yeah"._

_45 MINUTES LATER_

_" ok now that he is asleep I am going to cut his leg right there " ash says picking up a utensial._

_" I will get the duct tape and staple gun" Quinn says getting the stuff._

_"yeah yeah yeah, Alright here we go....... EWWWW" ash complains._

_"wtf "quinn says digusted, looking at the cut open leg, with blood pouring out and seeing the tissue._

_" staple the god danm thing". _

_" hmmmmmmm" the patient wakes up._

_" AHHHHHHHHHHH my fucking leg" the patient shouts._

_Ash grabs a tranqulizer dart and stabs him with it knocking him out._

_" you could of used the laughing gas" quinn says._

_" thats no fun , now you use the stple gun in a minute" ash replys._

_"why" quinn asks_

_DING_

_"Cause the baked potatoe is done and i want to expirement, now when I put the potato in you staple it , ok"_

"what ever"

" go"

ash puts the potatoe in and quinn staples it then ash duct tapes it, the patient then wakes up again.

" MY LEGS ON FIRE"

" do you ever stop complaining" ash asks.

Quinn laughs then the head surgeon grabs them by their ears and drags them out.

"well that was fun" quinn says

" totally , next time lets be bartenders" Ash says.


End file.
